


waking up slow

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: A lazy Saturday morning for Daisy and Jemma.





	waking up slow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florchis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/gifts).



When Daisy woke up, the bed was warm, but Jemma wasn’t in it. She wrinkled her nose, patting the covers beside her to make sure that Jemma truly wasn’t there. Leave it to her girlfriend to be up at… Daisy rolled over so she could squint at the numbers on the alarm clock, and then groaned. It was eight o’clock on a Saturday and Jemma had already abandoned her to the unforgiving arms of an empty bed.

Daisy weighed her options. She probably could roll over and sleep for another four hours, but those would be four hours that she’d have to spend without Jemma. Hopefully they still had coffee, Daisy thought with a groan.

Moving into an apartment with Jemma for their senior year of university had been one of Daisy’s best choices in the history of ever, really, but her girlfriend was enough of a health nut (and a tea nut) that she sometimes “forgot” to buy Daisy her instant coffee. Granted, Daisy probably ought to learn how to use one of the coffee machines that made real coffee instead of the swill that instant coffee produced, but she had a long time to become a coffee snob.

Daisy yawned as she sat up in bed, mussing her hand through her hair. Her bedhead was always a hundred times worse than Jemma’s, which wasn’t really fair. Then again, Jemma looked  _ super _ cute with her bedhead, so maybe it was a blessing in disguise.

After pulling on a cardigan and a pair of slippers, Daisy shuffled down the hallway to the kitchen, where she was sure Jemma would be.

She had to stop in the doorway, because the sight before her took her breath away.

Jemma’s hair was in a messy bun and her sleep shirt was slipping off her shoulders, exposing the delicate line of her collarbones and the freckles on her chest. Her lip was caught firmly between her teeth as she squinted down at a sheet of paper before her, and Daisy’s lips turned up into a smile at the look of perfect concentration. Golden sunlight surrounded Jemma like a halo, and not for the first time in her life Daisy wondered if she had fallen in love with an angel.

She was shaken from her reverie by Jemma looking up.

“Good morning,” Jemma greeted softly. “I didn’t think you’d be up for a while yet.”

“Bed isn’t the same without you,” Daisy said with a yawn. “And you’d better believe that while my physical body is before you, my soul is still in the bed.”

“Then go back to bed, silly.” Jemma smiled and Daisy’s heart melted. She didn’t understand how Jemma, the smartest person Daisy knew, could fail to realize that there was nothing on earth Daisy loved more than being in close proximity to her girlfriend. She didn’t even have to be touching Jemma - just being in the same orbit as her made Daisy feel better.

“Not a chance, English.” Daisy threw herself into the unoccupied chair at the kitchen table, lifting her slippered feet into Jemma’s lap. Jemma rolled her eyes but rested her hand on Daisy’s ankle, a steady and welcome weight. “Chemistry homework?” Daisy guessed when she glanced at Jemma’s paper.

“Study materials,” Jemma corrected. “Our first exam -”

“- is not for another three weeks,” Daisy finished. “God, you’re such a nerd.”

Jemma just smiled fondly at her. “Well, if you’re up, I’m going to take a break from this to go make the bed.”

“Noooo,” Daisy whined. “I just sat down!” She didn’t want to have to trail Jemma into the bedroom to watch her make the bed. And yes, she had to watch, because she was incapable of making the bed to Jemma’s standards, but she wanted to be moral support. Or something. (Also, if she was with Jemma in the bedroom, there was a small chance that she could get Jemma into the bed instead of Jemma making it. And wouldn’t that be the best way to kick off their weekend?)

“Fine,” Jemma sighed. “You’re a bad influence on me, did you know that?”

“It’s called having a lazy weekend, Jem!” Daisy reached forward to grab her girlfriend’s pen from her hand. “You’re supposed to take a billion years to even get out of bed, and even longer to actually get anything productive done.”

“But then I’d be behind schedule.” Jemma blinked at Daisy.

“Not everything in life has to be scheduled, babe,” Daisy reminded Jemma. It was a regular reminder in their relationship. Jemma was getting better at it - she really was! - but there were some days when it was painfully obvious that Jemma was used to having her life strictly regimented and Daisy was… not.

“Exhibit A: you did not schedule me kissing you.”

“But you haven’t -”

Daisy leaned forward then to swallow up the rest of Jemma’s words in her mouth. Jemma’s lips tasted faintly of her preferred tea blend, and when Daisy pulled back, she smiled.

Jemma, however, was grimacing. “Morning breath,” she accused.

“Oops.” Daisy was unrepentant.

“I’ll strike you a deal,” Jemma said. “You go brush your teeth while I’m making the bed, and then I will spend an hour with you doing your whole lazy weekend thing.”

“Make it two hours and we have a deal.”

Jemma narrowed her eyes at Daisy, but she nodded nonetheless. Daisy pumped her fist, but was less pleased when Jemma gently shoved Daisy’s legs off her lap. Right - brushing teeth meant moving. Daisy shuffled down the hallway behind Jemma, ducking into the en suite bathroom while Jemma began making the bed. Jemma was humming softly as she worked, and Daisy could hear it through the slightly ajar bathroom door.

She just couldn’t stop smiling this morning.

Two minutes later, Daisy’s mouth tasted like mint and the bed was made. Daisy surveyed her side of the bed and found that it was still slightly rumpled, far from the tight, neat corners that Jemma normally preferred.

“Is that alright?” Jemma asked, coming up beside Daisy to wrap her arm around her girlfriend’s waist. Daisy turned her head to kiss Jemma’s temple. “I know you like it better when it’s more…”

“Messy?” Daisy finished. She chuckled. “Yeah, I like it.”

“I like you.”

“You know, I didn’t doubt that, but it’s still nice to hear.” Now that Daisy had brushed her teeth, she didn’t feel any remorse at all in pulling Jemma into an open-mouthed kiss that left them both reeling when it was over.

Jemma cleared her throat and smoothed down her sleep shirt, which had been rumpled when Daisy fisted her hand in it. “So, what is it that we do on a lazy Saturday morning?” She asked, eyes sparkling.

“Eat cereal straight from the box while we watch cartoons,” Daisy answered immediately. Most of her childhood had sucked, but she had several fond memories of eating Cheerios by the handful while watching Saturday morning cartoons. In fact, Daisy could barely believe that she hadn’t dragged Jemma into the tradition already - they had been dating for a year and a half, after all.

Oh well. This was one of the perks of moving in together; they got to spend all the time they wanted together, instead of having to painstakingly plan ever meeting. Daisy was a bit worried it was going to make their relationship less intentional when they got to spend every waking hour together, but if anything it had reminded Daisy of the joy of getting to choose to spend her life with Jemma  _ every flipping day _ . That was still pretty crazy.

Daisy led them to their little sofa and even littler TV, turning it on with a click of the remote. They didn’t watch TV often - Netflix existed and was  _ so _ much better most of the time - so having a big one was a waste. Trying to squint at it to make out the shapes of the cartoon was not working out, though.

Daisy did the only thing she could do: she sat on the floor in front of the TV, craning her neck up to look at it. Much better, and much more nostalgic, too.

“You’re going to ruin your eyes,” Jemma chastised. Despite her protest, she settled herself on the floor next to Daisy.

“What’s the show, then?” Jemma asked as she stared at the screen.

Daisy shrugged. “Never seen this one before. But it looks like fun.” Neither of them could figure out much of the premise, even after watching another five minutes, but Daisy’s best guess was that it was about a talking fish of some sort. It was amusing even if it was a little stupid - but then again, weren’t all cartoons a little stupid.

“I’m going to go get the cereal,” Jemma announced. She kissed Daisy’s hair softly before returning to the kitchen to rummage through the cabinets. Daisy only hoped that Jemma picked a good cereal to munch on, and not Mini Wheats or Raisin Bran. That barely counted as cereal in the first place.

Jemma dropped a box of Trix in Daisy’s lap, failing to suppress a snicker at the surprise on Daisy’s face. “You’re not as good at hiding as you think, dear.”

“Sorry?” Daisy tried and failed to look sheepish.

“Just don’t make a habit of keeping secrets from me and we’ll be okay.” Jemma cupped her hands, and Daisy only paused a second before pouring a helping of the rainbow cereal into Jemma’s waiting palms.

“I just like sugar,” Daisy said, turning back to the TV and shoving a handful of cereal in her mouth. Mm, fruity.

“I know,” Jemma said around her own mouthful. “But I would like you to live to be a hundred and nine, and you can’t do that if you treat your body like crap.”

“Why one hundred and nine?” Daisy asked, attention momentarily distracted from the talking fish.

“It’s a prime number.” Jemma shrugged. “It’s an ambitious goal, but I like the idea of having eighty more years with you.”

Daisy grinned. “I like the idea of eighty more years with you, too.”

Jemma knocked their shoulders together companionably, and they went back to watching the television together.

It was still ungodly early on a Saturday, but Daisy found that she liked being there, next to Jemma, much better than being in bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, Flor!


End file.
